


The Feegle's Spog

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caution, Feegle, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A cautionary poem telling of the wisdom of investigating the person of a small blue maniac.





	

Never dig around in a Feegle's spog  
You might not like what you find  
Leave it well alone and return to your grog  
What's in there might blow your mind

There's a world of danger in a Feegle's spog  
You had better leave the thing alone  
There could be slimy things or exploding frogs  
Most likely is that you'll get broken bones

Never stick your nose in a Feegle's spog  
Its not a safe place for you to be  
The Feegle in question might nail you to a log  
Or smack you into the middle of next week

You shouldn't get close to a Feegle's spog  
It isn't what a wise person would do  
Step a mile back and forget about the lot  
Never being close is much too soon

The conclusion of this story about a Feegle's spog  
The message that is sends is short and sweet  
You'd be better off simply kissing rabid dogs  
It's best to let the vicious blighters be


End file.
